Snowball Fight
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A short fun story in which Ally, Mikey and Snickers the dog have a snowball fight with their alien friends. A small lesson is also included. Safe for everybody. No flames please.


**(It has been a long while since I have posted from the Ben 10 Universe, and I have decided to do one just before Christmas. I hope you all like it. Ally Drewood, Mikey, and Snickers the dog belong to me. The Grant Mansion and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. Rook Blonko and Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snowball Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>The air was cold and chilling, but the day was bright and cheerful. Winter had come to Staybrook, California, and all of the schools in the area had declared a snow day after a weekend of relentless snowfall. All of the children celebrated this happy occasion with rinding on their sleigh, building snowmen, making snow angels, and making igloos. However, Ally Drewood had another idea to enjoy her day off, and she wasn't going to be the only one.<p>

Ally had asked her parents if she and Snickers could go over to the Grant Mansion and play with her cousin Rachel and her friends, and her parents said it was fine. Ally thanked them, got Snickers leash on her little Cavachon, and the two headed off down the street to the Grant Mansion. Snow flakes were softly falling form the sky and Ally stuck her tongue out to try and catch a few flakes. "Mmm, needs some sugar. What do you think, Snickers?" Ally asked after she caught some on her tongue, and the little dog was chomping at some snow flakes that were close enough for her to gobble. Ally laughed lovingly at her dog, but then she heard someone behind her and she turned to see Mikey al bundled up in his snow clothes. "Hey, Mikey!"

"Hi, Ally. Didn't think you'd be out." said the boy as he came beside her. "Where are you off to?"

"The Grant Mansion. My parents said I could go and visit and play over there." Ally answered. "What are you up to?"

"I was just out for a walk when I saw you and thought I'd come over." Mikey then looked at Ally's winter clothing and commented. "Nice jacket you got. It's got Christmas ornaments printed on it. You celebrate Christmas?"

Ally was a little confused. "Yeah, don't you?" She then saw that Mikey's smile faded and he looked away. Feearing she had hurt his feelings, Ally took his hand and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know, but I was worried you wouldn't like me."

"Not like you? Now why do you think I would do that?"

Mikey sighed and he and Ally and Snickers came to a halt as he explained. "Ally, my family and I don't celebrate Christmas. We are Jewish."

"I didn't know that." Ally spoke. "But, what makes you think I would not like you if you were Jewish?"

"Well, besides being picked on because of my size, I was often made fun of because of my religion. You see, we celebrate Hanukkah, also known as the Festival of Lights, Feast of Dedication. It is an eight-day Jewish holiday commemorating the rededication of the Holy Temple in Jerusalem at the time of the Maccabean Revolt against the Seleucid Empire of the 2nd century BCE."

"Wow. That does sound like a cool holiday." Ally commented, making Mikey grin.

"Yeah, and we get presents on each of those eight days, and light a type of candle called a Menorah."

"But, what does any of this have to do with you feeling that I would not like you?" Ally finally asked.

"Well, Jews have been subjected to ridicule for a very long time. Many people say that Jewish people are money hoarders, have big noses, hunched back, wear glasses, and say 'Shalom' and 'Oi' all the time. But, we are often picked on because the Jews were the ones who had Jesus crucified." Mikey sadly answered and turned away in sadness. "I understand that your are Catholic, I was just afraid that you wouldn't understand."

"I think you are taking this the wrong way, Mikey." Ally returned as she turned Mikey around to face her. "True, I am Catholic, but that does not mean that I would not make fun yof you because of your religion. You are and always will be my best friend, no matter what faith you have." Ally said to him, being serious but also truthful, which made Mikey smile again and he hugged her.

"Thank you. You are the best."

"You're welcome. Hey, there is the Mansion, and I see Rook. Lets go over there and see what he's up to." she pointed and the two kids and little dog ran on over until they found Rook upon a ladder, and putting up some Christmas lights. He turned around after hearing their feet hitting the snow and he waved.

"Ally! Mikey! What a surprise. Happy Holidays." he said as he came down the ladder to greet them.

"Happy Holidays, Rook!" Ally smiled as she went over to hug Rook, and Snickers barked happily and licked his hand as he petted her.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Mikey answered.

"Happy Hanukkah to you as well, Mikey. What brings you all here today?" Rook asked and Ally explained to him that her parents have allowed her to come over and play. "Oh, well the other aliens are out on a mission today, but they will be back any minute. I am just out here helping with the decorations, and Rachel is inside doing the indoor decorations, and preparing some Hot Chocolate wen we are done."

"I can see that. You want any help?" Ally asked, and Rook nodded and said he would be grateful if they were to help him setting up some of the inflatable figures and they said they would. Mikey aided in positioning a large inflatable snowman, Ally and Snickers went to work on positioning an inflatable Rudolph and an inflatable present, and Rook went to work on hammering the pikes onto the ground so that the strings and rope could keep the inflatable decorations from moving away with the wind.

It was while he did this that Ally saw Snickers digging in the snow, unintentionally kicking up small snowballs as the dog did so, and the snowballs gave Ally a very playful idea. So, while no one was watching, Ally kneeled and gathered up some snow, formed it into a ball, carefully aimed her snowball, and flub it at Rook's rear end.

*Splat*

"Bullseye!"

"Huh?" Rook turned and saw the bottom half of his winter clothing was covered in splattered snow, and then looked up to see Ally falling down on her back and laughing hard.

"I got you, Rook!" she mocked as she got up with Mikey's help, but Rook saw that she was being playful and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Oh, two can play at this game." Rook snickered as he made a few snowballs and started flinging them at the two kids, who started giggling and ran for cover behind a snowbank, with Snickers standing in front, barking playfully and catching the snowballs as if they were actual toy balls.

Mikey immediately started making some snowballs of his own and he and Ally started throwing them at Rook, who managed to dodge them, but then four other snowballs from over on the right and Rook was splattered all over, and Ally looked to see that it was Four Arms.

"Hey, Fourarms!"

"Hey, Ally!" the Tetramand waved as he ran over to them. "I'm on your team."

"And I got Rook's back." called Bullfrag as he went over along with Spidermonkey and Gutrot, and soon the snowball fight resumed, and several balls of snow were flung all across the yard.

At first, Rook and his team were winning, but then a tree branch above them shook by itself and a pile of snow landed on top of them, and a ghostly laughter was heard form above and it was revealed to be Big Chill who had become visible. "Sneak attack!" he chuckled as he went over to Ally and the rest of her team and he joined in at throwing more snowballs.

That's when Rath came out and went over to Rook. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

"It is a snowball fight. Care to join?" Rook asked.

Rath was about to answer when a big snowball hit the back of his head and he turned and growled. "Who did that?"

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

***Splat***

After he shook off the snow that was covering his orange and black striped fur and roared. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING!"

Just as he shouted his catchphrase, a big, gigantic snowball splattered all over Rath's face, and only his green eyes could be seen.

Everybody all laughed hard, especially Four Arms since he was the one who threw that big snowball, but then he stopped and saw Rath charging at him angrily. "Uh oh! Gotta go!" he said as he tried to get away from the mad tiger, but Rath leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, but then everybody watched as the began rolling down the hill, snow starting to form around them until there was nothing but a huge snowball rolling down the hill.

"Hurry! We got to stop that snowball!" Ally cried and everyone joined in the chase to stop the snowball from hitting someone, but the chase ended as the huge snowball hit a large tree, and the bodies of Rath and Four Arms laid on the snow, feeling absolutely dizzy.

"Whoa! Rath, you alright?" Bullfrag asked as he lifted up the tiger alien.

"Rath can't tell if Rath should throw _up_ or throw _down_." Rath answered as he held his head with a paw, trying to ease his dizziness.

Ally went over to Four Arms and helped him to a sitting position and held up her hand, showing two fingers. "Four Arms, how many fingers do you see?"

Since Four Arms had four dizzy eyes, he could hardly tell how many fingers the little girl had. "Uh...32?"

"Close enough." Ally shocked her head and she and Mikey helped the Tetramand to his feet and everyone made the trip back up the hill to the Mansion, where Rachel Jockling stood waiting.

"What happened?" she asked after seeing Rath and Four Arms.

"They are alright, dear. They just got into a small fight and ended up rolling down the hill. They will be alright." Rook explained after Rachel led them all inside, bringing them to the living room where a warm fire was blazing in the fireplace.

"That's good to know. And, I have some Hot Chocolate for everybody. Come and get it!" Rachel announced and everyone went to the kitchen and grabbed themselves a cup and all went back to the living room to sit and relax.

"Mmm, this is yummy!" Ally grinned after feeling the warm drink enter her mouth, her taste buds enjoying the sweet taste. "Brrr, I don't know if this will warm me up."

"That's where I come in." said a voice Ally recognized, and she turned to see Heatblast sit next to her and he picked her up and settled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her to use his own heat to keep her warm and comfy.

"Ahhh, much better." Ally smiled as she and Mikey and Snickers settled down for a nap in their friends arms, feeling happy about the fun they had outside.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Here you go. A little something to keep you occupied before I post the final chapters to my stories, A Transformers Christmas Carol, Elitarella, and A Fathers Love. Also, before I continue my last minute Christmas shopping, there is a little lesson that we all must think about. True, December is the time when two holidays are celebrated; Christmas and Hanukkah. Yes, there are people who may not understand other religions but it does not make it an excuse to make fun of or stereotype other people because of their beliefs. We must all learn to accept others beliefs, and that religion should not be the first thing to judge when you make friends. Just like Ally and Mikey, we must all see the holidays as a time when everyone is welcomed into the hearts of all people, no matter what religion you believe in. I hope you like it. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
